


Green With Envy

by FridayKnights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela did nothing wrong, Bonding over video games, F/M, Genji is a sweet guy, Gossip Queen McCree, Hana can’t deal with all of these new emotions, Mom Ana Amari, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: Hana is jealous of Genji and Angela’s relationship and mistakes it for more than it is.





	Green With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic in the Overwatch fandom, but treat me kindly.
> 
> I like to think that Hana is a very confident young woman, and wanted to write her as feeling jealous for maybe the first time and not knowing how to handle it. 
> 
> Also, I do my best to proofread and catch all my spelling / grammar mistakes but I may have missed a few. I apologize in advance.

Hana didn't hate Angela, not even in the slightest. She'd never admit to the jealousy, or where it may or may not have stemmed from, but she was. Hana was extremely jealous of the beautiful, successful healer popularly know as mercy. It had nothing to do with her beauty, Hana was confident in herself. It wasn't her medical skills, Hana surely had no interest in healing, and it wasn't Angela's success. Hana herself was a professional gamer, a tremendous meka pilot and could even take her meka apart and build it up again from scratch. She even had an acting gig. Hana, in every sense of the word, was a success.

The jealousy was because of Genji. He would frequently visit the doctor during their extra hours in the dorm's medical station. All of the overwatch hero's lived and shared meals together on base, and Hana loved having all of these heroes she could call friends around, but over the last few months she had become rather interested in one Genji Shimada.

At first it was simple admiration. She had heard stories about the man being rebuilt, now a human who was half man and half metal. Robot and human coexisting in one body, creating not only the perfect soldier but a man with feelings. Genji was a man, but he was also a milestone in technological history, and that's what Hana had been most interested in - at first.

She had approached him in the dorm's common room where Genji had been meditating in front of a large window that overlooked the mountains just outside of the base. Hana had hesitated, but when Genji turned to look back she realized there was no point just standing there looking dumb. She had even heard McCree snicker in her direction as she walked by. That was one guy who really got on her nerves, but in the best way possible.

"Is there something troubling you, Hana?" He had asked simply, no hint of malice or distaste in his voice. Really, he had sounded inviting and just enough to make Hana sit beside him. She too was taken away by the view of the mountains.

"I just.. wanted to talk I guess." She shrugged. "You're one of the only heroes I haven't had the chance to really talk to yet. Honestly Genji, you're very hard to talk to."

"Hm." Genji looked relaxed, but his tone was tense. "I'm sorry I came across that way to you. I'll do my best to be more approachable."

"It's not that, really." She waived her hands defensively. "I can talk to pretty much anyone, I just have questions. As you know, I'm a meka pilot, and I do a lot of the mechanical work around her." Hana paused for a second to look at Genji. "Your body.. it fascinates me."

Sometimes Hana Song didn’t think before she spoke. 

"There's isn't much of a body to be fascinated over, but do believe me when I say I'm flattered."

"N-No! I didn't meant it like that!" Her face was flushed red. McCree was pretty much on the floor laughing at the point. He was certainly enjoying the show. He couldn’t wait to tell Ana about it later.

"If you really want to know about my body - the metal parts, that is - I suggest talking to Angela." Genji had left their conversation at that. He crossed his legs appropriately and continued to mediate. Hana had never ran back to her room so fast in her life.

 

The jealousy had started around the second or third time she had seen the other two together. Genji had his face plate completely off, showing a scarred face that still held beauty and his dark hair with not even an ounce of grey in it. Even with the scars, there was something about the Shimada that was attractive. Maybe it was the way his lips twitched into a smile, or how his eyes crinkled when he laughed. Hana was happy to see him happy, she wanted him to feel comfortable and freely laugh around the other heroes - mostly her, though.

Angela would brew them tea. By the smell of it Hana assumed it was a simply green tea with mint, sometimes she'd smell black tea and lemon. Genji would have his face exposed, smiling as he drank tea and talked with Angela who also seemed to be enjoying herself, and Hana felt her stomach flip. They looked... happy. It was good to be happy, but they seemed happy **together**.

Hana knew that Angela was the one who saved Genji and fixed him into the man he is to date. She admired that level of expertise that Angela had and asked her if she could sit in during a check up with Genji, just to see how everything worked and what connected to what, what wires control what part of his body and where flesh and metal intersected. Genji agreed, he wasn't ashamed of his body at all.

That was when she noticed their familiarity. They made idle talk, but they always joked with each other. At first it seemed like nothing, but she approached the gossip queen Jesse McCree, he informed poor little Hana that the two were together often during their free time, and he said the two were _very_ close. Though McCree never mentioned the word “couple” the idea danced around in Hana's head, and it was driving her mad. McCree’s playful wink before she left his room didn’t help much either. He loved all of the gossip that went around the base. McCree and Ana practically lived off of it.

  
Truthfully, she couldn't pinpoint the moment she realized her admiration for Genji was really a crush. After examining his body with Angela on that day, she'd often stir up conversation with Genji just so they could talk. She learned he had liked video games when he was younger, and during the later hours he'd sit on her bed and watch her play, sometimes they'd play together, or simply take turns. Hana had really enjoyed their late nights together.

"Do you ever sleep?" She had asked him innocently. As she noticed the time of night she realized it was almost early morning.

"Ah well, I do sleep, just not often." Genji replied.

"Oh."

"My mind is what gets tired. My body, well sometimes when I'm fatigued it just feels heavy." He explained further. "That's when I know I need to rest."

"Gotcha, I usually sleep once I pass out from overworking myself. I believe we're in the same boat." She had her eyes focused on the tv while clicking away at her controller. "You know, you don't have to wear all of your armor plating around me. I have seen you without them."

Genji stayed quiet and watched her play.

"I just want you to feel comfortable with me, that's all." She commented after a moment of silence.

"I am comfortable with you, Hana. That's why I'm here with you so late at night. I enjoy your company."

That comment alone had made her heart race. She wasn't even mad when she died during her game. Hana passed the controller to Genji and said she needed to lay down. When she woke up a few hours later, Genji was still there on the floor playing the game. At first she didn't realize the huge smile on her face when the first thing she seen after opening her eyes was Genji.

That's when she knew she was screwed, and head over heels for an older man. Half man. A damn cyborg. She always knew her love for technology would come back to bite her in the ass. That thought turned into wondering in Genji was a biter, and Hana blushed profusely. Dirty thoughts weren't helping the situation at all!

Thank god McCree couldn’t read minds.. or could he? Hana didn’t want to know.

 

  
It had been weeks since then. She'd witness the very angel herself and the guy she liked talking together, laughing and sipping tea in each other’s company more than a handful of times. Hana was going mad! When she walked into Angela's office after training to have her look at the newly swollen ankle Hana was currently sporting, she nearly died to see Genji in there. As always, he was bare faced and happy. Hana would admit she was upset, but she wouldn't admit it was out of jealousy.

"I guess I'm interrupting." Hana huffed, and turned away to leave. Her ankle was badly sprained, nothing major. Like always, she'd just walk it off and ignore the pain like she did during the war. She didn't need Angela, she'd have Ana or Jack wrap it up for her and she'd keep it elevated in her room.

"Hana, you ankle looks swollen! Let me at least examine-"

"No. It's fine. I've had worse happen to me during the war." She stopped the healer in her tracks. From the doorway to the room she stood with her back to them back. "Enjoy your lovely tea and cookies. I'll have Ana wrap it for me." 

"Hana-" Genji stood and wanted to stop her from leaving. "I think you're misunderstanding."

"I said it's fine, alright?!" Hana snapped and forced the door closed behind her. For a second time she ran back to her room at an alarming rate. Unfortunately that only messed up her ankle more.

Ana had come to her room with a medical kit and checked her out. The older woman wrapped her ankle and put some ice on it. It did turn out to be just a sprain during practice and would need a week or so to heal, but she suggested Hana get an x-ray just in case. As much as Ana knew about medicine, she wasn't nearly the healer and surgeon that Angela was, but Hana liked Ana a lot. She was a sweet older woman who played the role of her mother whenever she was around. It made Hana wish she ever knew her own.

“Running away from your problems instead of facing them,” Ana tapped at the younger girls bandaged ankle. “Isn’t that how to got this injury?”

Hana didn’t say anything, she stared at the ceiling. Ana was right, but she didn’t feel like admitting to that.

”In practice you tried to avoid the droids as they attacked you instead of facing them head on. You were distracted. When you realized you couldn’t fight you simply ran instead of calling for help.” Ana pointed out. “I was there, Jack and Reinhardt were there. I know it was a simple training drill, but you injured yourself in the process.”

Hana thought, _is this what getting talked to by your mother sounds like?_

“I heard about your little crush from jesse,” Ana smiled and leaned over to kiss Hana on the forehead. “Talk to Genji, and don’t let me see you get distracted over some guy during a drill again or my sleep dart will be directed at you instead on a droid. I will let them hurt you, just a tiny bit.”

Her tone was clearly teasing, but Hana didn’t take her words as a joke. Everything Ana said had some sort of truth behind it, and Hana did NOT want a sleep dart in her butt cheek. Again.

”Thank You, Ana. For patching me up.” She smiled sincerely. “For the pep talk, too.”

“Anything for you, my dear” 

Ana left quietly and shut the door behind her.

She was off to update McCree.

 

 

Hana wasn't surprised to hear a soft knock on her door late into the night. It was around the usual time Genji came around. Hana gave him permission to enter.

"Is it broken?" Genji asked before saying anything else. He pointed a finger at her ankle.

Hana shook her head no. "Simple sprain."

"I'm certainly glad you're ok. You looked like you were in a world of hurt earlier."

"Sprains do hurt, you know." She sighed as she looked up at her ceiling with a blank stare. She hadn't been in the mood to play on her console, or to even play on her phone. She laid on her back with her foot elevated on two extra pillows.

"I don't think it was just your ankle."

Hana felt the bed dip beside her but she didn't turn to look. Genji sat beside her and removed his face plate, revealing his skin. Hana heard the plate as it clanked against her nightstand.

"I do think you're misunderstanding, Hana." He continued. "I spoke with Jesse. He mentioned you asked about Angela and I. I assure you it's nothing more than friends."

"I'm sure your conversation with McCree wasn't the most intelligent one you've had." Hana mumbled. She desperately wanted to change the topic.

"Jesse is a smart man. I think it's just his slang, and that God ugly hat." Genji huffed a small laugh. "But he told me something else."

"The story about the old lady who was still flexible?"

"I can't count how man time he recalls that story, but no." The man shuttered at the thought. "He said you had feelings for me. A crush."

"N-No.." She blushed and shut her eyes. "And I'm not jealous of you and _Mercy_ either."

"There's nothing between Angela and I." He said again. "We're good friends, but when I'm not having tea with her I’m either meditating or I'm here with you."

Hana opened one eye to look at Genji. This moment was the first that Genji showed he face when it was just him and Hana. He smiled down and her and moved his hand to rest it on her shoulder.

"I'd rather be here with you." He continued. "Staying up late, playing games, and talking about things we enjoy. I very much enjoy the time we spend together. Our shared moments are very precious to me."

Hana's face was so red she thought she was going to explode.

"I do. _. like you_.." she mumbled out. "But I know nothing with come of it. You're you, and I'm me."

"A relationship with me wouldn't be enjoyable. I wouldn't put you through that."

"Why would you think that?" She asked as she pulled herself up to sit against the headboard. She looked Genji straight in the eyes to match his gaze.

"I'm not a man. Only partially. Aside from an arm, most of my chest and face, I'm cold metal. There's not much _skin_ , if you're following me."

"It's not about skin, Genji. It's you."

"Me?" He questioned, but his lips still turned into a smile. "Ah, well I guess you're truly one of a kind."

"It's that too." She pointed. "Your smile. I noticed how you always smiled around Angela and I.. I wished you'd smile that way with me. You could laugh and chat with her often. I just wanted that to be you and I, drinking tea and laughing together."

"I do smile with you. We laugh and we talk just as much, if not more." Genji leaned in a little closer. "As I said, I enjoy our moments shared. I love spending time with you."

"Then why-"

"Why?"

"Why is it different with her?!"

"You're jealousy had blinded you, Hana. I've worn my metal face so much around you that you don't see how often and how wide I smile when we are together. You didn't hear me laugh over the sounds of the headphone you wear while gaming. You don't see how I look at you.." he paused for a moment, scanning her figure through the dark room. "How I look at you when we're alone."

" _Oh.."_ was all Hana could breath out. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath with Genji so close to her. Their faces only inches apart. His eyelashes were beautiful and full she had noticed due to their close proximity.

"Oh is right."

"I didn't realize, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be. As I said before, I'm not relationship material. There's no way I could pleasure you truly. After deployment we'd be separated and we could be killed. Our lives.. our feelings.. there's no way they can coexist."

"I don't need you to pleasure me, Genji." Hana gripped the sheets beside her. "I just want you here. That's all."

"While we are stationed at base, I can fulfill that. I can be here and we can sit around after training and play video games until our fingers bleed!" He chuckled at that. "Well, only yours would bleed, if wear the metal over my hands."

"Wow, what a jerk!" Hana teased. "But lucky for you I'm into that."

Genji smiled at that, his lovely smile made Hana feel warm inside. She was surprised when their lips met, but she melted under the feeling on his lips - scarred, yet full and and soft. It was everything she imagined it to be.

"How about we continue to play?" Genji suggested with a smug grin on his face. "I may or may not have gotten past level 99 last night."

"What? How?!"

"Allow me to show you, Hana."

She knew Genji must have been lying. She’d been trying to beat the level for weeks! It didn’t matter though, she was happy. She’d been looking forward to many more nights with Genji, and maybe she’d join the occasional tea session with Angela and Genji. Instead of being jealous, she could befriend the doctor. She was a nice woman, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll post another GenVa fic in the future.. I do have a couple drafts on my laptop. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
